


The Ticklish Misadventures of a Supreme Leader

by dangan_fluff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, IMMENSELY, Non-Consensual Tickling, Robophobia, Tickle torture, Tickling, eventual oumasai, kokichi suffers, some of these tags havent happened yet but they will, this is WHAT YALL WANTED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangan_fluff/pseuds/dangan_fluff
Summary: kokichi ouma is deathly ticklish. everyone finds this out. hilarity ensues
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	The Ticklish Misadventures of a Supreme Leader

Everyone had gathered in the cafeteria for their morning breakfast meaning, as per usual. Shuichi, Kaito and Maki were sitting together, the trio surrounded by the rest of their classmates. They had been peacefully enjoying their breakfast when a familiar cry of anguish was heard.

“Enough with the robophobic comments, Kokichi!”

“What’re you gonna do to me, huh? Shoot me with your laser beams?” Kokichi provoked Kiibo even further, no doubt enjoying the distressed reaction he was getting.

The pair continued to bicker loudly, interrupting the peace that had previously existed in the cafeteria.

“Man…” Kaito turned back towards Shuichi and Maki. “I kind of feel bad for the poor guy, always being tormented by that little bastard. Wish there was something we could do to make him stop.” He half-heartedly shoved a fork into his now cold food on his plate.

“He’s just an annoying little brat that won’t listen to reason. It’s best if we just ignore him.” Maki added.

“Hey, Maki…” Shuichi brought his hand up to his chin, indicating that he was in deep thought. “How would you deal with, uh, annoying kids at the orphanage?”

“Usually I would look after them until they fell asleep. Tickling works pretty good, too.”

Shuichi nodded, indicating that he was processing her statement. Kaito, however, seemed to have already formulated a plan of action, slamming his fists together and standing up from the table.

“That’s it, Maki Roll! How come we never thought of this before?”

Maki and Shuichi stared at him confusedly, clearly not on the same page as him.

“Kaito? What’re you-“

“No need to worry! Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, has this one all figured out! Leave it to me!”

The pair shared one more confused look before turning back towards Kaito, watching him run off in Kokichi and Kiibo’s direction.

~~~~~~~~

“Kokichi, will you _please_ just leave me alone?”

“Aww, and miss out on the fun of teasing you? Nuh-uh!”

The pair was interrupted by Kaito suddenly jogging up to them.

“Kiibo! Kokichi!” he exclaimed enthusiastically once he got up to them. “Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, is here to save the day!”

“Kaito?” Kiibo started, “I appreciate the help, but I was just on my way-“

“Don’t worry, Kiibo! I’ll have this annoying little bastard out of your hands in no time!”

“Tch! What’re you gonna do, you big dumb ass-tronaut? Scare me away with your stupidity?” Kokichi snarked.

“Hey, I’m not stupid! And don’t call me-“ Kaito cut himself off, opting to get to the point instead. “Ugh, that’s not the point!” An evil smirk made its way upon his face, causing even Kokichi to be a bit nervous.

“Kokichi…” Kaito began, towering over the smaller boy, “Do you happen to be… _ticklish?”_

Before Kokichi could bolt, Kaito firmly gripped his shoulder, holding him in place.

“What kinda question is that? I have important things to do, spaceman, so if you’d kindly stop wasting my time- Ah!”

Kaito slowly pushed Kokichi over onto the ground, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. Kokichi began squirming, hurling insults at the taller boy, but it all went straight over his head. Kaito was focused on one thing and one thing only: _tickling the crap out of Kokichi._

Kokichi, on the other hand, was incredibly nervous. He had tried to keep this a secret for as long as he could remember, but now, all hell was about to break loose. He cursed himself internally for getting into this situation, but there was no helping it: Kokichi Ouma was deathly ticklish. And _Kaito_ of all people was about to find out.

Kaito dragged his index finger along Kokichi’s exposed midsection, as his shirt has ridden up just a bit. Kokichi gasped and bit his lip, trying to hide the fact that he was just that ticklish. Kaito smirked, taking this as a sign to continue.

He snuck both his hands under Kokichi’s shirt, one hand clawing at his stomach while the other squeezed at his hip. Kokichi thrashed violently and began giggling quite heavily, but he had yet to break. Both of them knew he wouldn’t last long.

By now, Kiibo as well as a few others had stopped and stared in awe of what was happening, hardly believing the sight before them. It was just too bizarre. The whole cafeteria was transfixed on the sight before them, Shuichi and Maki exchanging worried yet amused glances.

Kaito began furiously scribbling his fingers against Kokichi’s belly without warning, pushing the smaller boy over the edge. His entire body jolted at the sensation, bucking and squirming but to no avail. He was trapped at the mercy of Kaito’s torturous fingers.

“PFT- AHAHAHAHAHA! KNOCKITOHOHOF!”

“Holy shit, dude… You’re like, super ticklish!” Kaito said in awe. Kokichi could barely respond, him being far too busy laughing his head off.

“EEYAHAHAHA! FAHAHACK!” he pounded his fists on the ground and shook his head, his whole body quivering violently. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, Kaito reached his underarms, poking and prodding at the ticklish hollows.

“STAHAHAHAPLEHEHEAZE!” Tears were streaming down Kokichi’s face at this point, which Kaito found to be quite amusing. Reluctantly, he let up and stopped tickling the smaller boy.

Just as Kokichi was catching his breath, he felt Kaito removing his scarf. His eyes went as wide as saucers as he practically begged Kaito not to tickle him anymore.

“Waitwaitwait! I-I’m sorry! I mean it, I won’t bother you guys anymore! Please!” Kokichi pleaded. Kaito just chuckled and nodded his head.

“Jeez, dude! No need to sound so desperate! I won’t tickle you anymore.”

Kokichi couldn’t believe his ears. Was he really going to just stop there?

“ _If_ you promise to stop being such a menace.”

Kokichi chewed his lip in thought. Was it really worth it? Or would he let his weakness be even further exposed to everyone else?

“F-Fine…” Kokichi scoffed. “Now get off of me already!”

Kaito chuckled, climbing off Kokichi and helping him up. He had doubts about his plan at first, not knowing it would be _this_ effective. He gave Maki and Shuichi and thumbs up from across the room, signaling his victory. But for Kokichi, his torment was far from over…

**Author's Note:**

> more like this on my tumblr @dangan_fluff


End file.
